Escolhas do coração
by Liz WL
Summary: Separação..., lembranças..., dor..., coragem..., mudanças..., felicidade.
1. A dor da Separação

fic: " Escolhas do coração " 

Gente essa é a minha 1ª fic, é o final que eu gostaria de ver no anime. Espero que gostem!!!

1º cap:** " A dor da separação "**

[flash back  
- Kagome eu te amo, não aguentaria vê-la machucada novamente! Diz InuYasha chorando abraçado a Kagome.

- Eu também te amo InuYasha, e quero correr todos os riscos que forem necessários para ficar com você!

- Sua boba! Mesmo assim não podería-mos ficar juntos!

Quando InuYasha diz isso, Kagome o solta espantada. - O quê? Por quê você diz isso?

- Não vê como somos diferentes? Eu sou um youkai e você uma humana!

- Mas pensei que não fizesse diferença pra você! Ela gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- No meu coração não, mas ...

- Mas ... o quê? Perguntou a InuYasha.

- Como youkai eu posso viver centenas de anos, e você como todos os humanos, viverá por pouco tampo se comparado a nós! - Eu não quero vê-la morrer sendo atacada por um inimigo, ou ficando velhinha e fraca, e eu tendo que ficar sozinho por séculos depois que vôcê morrer!

Kagome cai sentada, surpresa pela confissão de InuYasha. - Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado ...  
- Eu não quero fazer você sofrer por minha causa InuYasha, mas meu coração grita por você! Fala ela entre lágrimas.

- Eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa além de você! - Nunca! - Mas é impossível ficar-mos juntos, eu não me ajustaria a sua era e você não pode abandonar sua família por um youkai!

Depois de dizer isso, InuYasha beija Kagome e põe em suas mãos o último fragmento da jóia de quatro almas. Depois corre para longe deixando Kagome sozinha junto ao poço come-ossos.

- Eu também não amarei mais ninguém, InuYasha ...  
Diz Kagome e depois pula dentro do poço. [ fim do flash back

- Kagome! - Kagome!

- Hã, o que foi mamãe? Diz saindo de seu transe.

- A comida está queimando querida !

- Haaa! - Desculpe mamãe, eu limpo tudo!

- Pode deixar querida, você só se distraiu por um momento. - Deixe que eu limpo tudo.

Kagome saiu frustrada da cozinha. Desde que havia voltado a 1 ano, não conseguia fazer nada sem pensar em sua última conversa com InuYasha.

Foi para seu quarto e pegou uma foto que estava dentro de seu diário.

- Como sinto falta de vocês meus amigos ...

Chorou quando viu o rosto de InuYasha ao centro da foto. Lembrou-se de como riu, quando foi buscar as fotos na reveladora e a funcionária comentou :

- Nossa, que belas fantasias! - Deve ter sido uma ótima festa .

- Sim, foi incrível. Disse enquanto pensava :

- Se ela soubesse que não são fantasias ...

Kagome havia conseguido uma proeza! Conseguiu reunir todos seus amigos para a foto : Miroku, Sangô, Ayâme, Kouga, Shippou, e por mais incrível que pareça Rin e Sesshoumaru. Sim Sesshoumaru!


	2. Os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru e as mudan

2º cap :** "Os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru e as mudanças em seu coração "**

[flash back  
Quando Rin tinha 8 anos, Kagome bloqueou um ataque de Kagura com seu corpo, para protege-la, que havia caído em uma armadilha.

- Senhorita Kagome! - Senhorita Kagome!

Rin tentava acordar em vão a garota, que estava morta em seus braços.

- Rin! Sesshoumaru correu até ela e a abraçou. O grande youkai das terras do oeste não conseguiu esconder o afeto que sentia crescer dentro de seu coração pela pequena Rin.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru ...

Rin chorava abraçada a seu protetor. - Ela me protegeu do ataque Sr. Sesshoumaru!

Kagura que observava a cena falou :

- Tonta! Perdeu sua vida para salvar uma simples garotinha! Ha, Ha, Ha ...

Quando Sesshoumaru ouviu o que Kagura havia dito, correu até ela e a segurou pelo pescoço.

- Maldita! - Ela não é uma simples garotinha!- É o bem mais precioso de minha vida!

Kagura arregalou os olhos surpresa. Nesse instante, Sesshoumaru mata Kagura com um único golpe de sua espada. 

InuYasha consegue chegar ao local, depois de quebrar a barreira que o impedia. Ao ver Kagome nos braços de Rin, grita com Sesshoumaru, achando que ele a havia ferido.

- Não! - Sesshoumaru seu maldito! - O que fez com ela?

- Ela me protegeu do ataque da Kagura, não foi culpa do Sr. Sesshoumaru!

- Kagome ..., - Desculpe por não chegar a tempo. Dizia InuYasha chorando junto ao corpo da garota, que parecia estar apenas dormindo.

- InuYasha..., - Agora eu sei como se sente por causa da humana. Falava Sesshoumaru enquanto se aproximava deles.

- Eu senti a mesma angústia que você está sentindo, quando pensei ter perdido Rin.

O coração de Sesshoumaru se transformava a cada dia, desde que a pequena Rin havia entrado em sua vida.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo InuYasha. - Não quero que sofra mais.

- Como você pode ajudá-la? - Ela está morta! - Morta!

Sesshoumaru puxou a tesseiga da bainha e disse: - Afastem-se dela.

- O que vai fazer Sesshoumaru? Penguntou InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru se concentrava, quando deu um golpe, acabando com os emissários da morte, que rodeavam o corpo de Kagome.

InuYasha que estava em pé ao lado de Rin, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, quando começou a ouvir a voz de Kagome.

- InuYasha ...

- Kagome! Gritou chorando de felicidade.

- A Rin está bem? Perguntou, ainda com dificuldade para falar.

- Rin está viva graças a você.- Você salvou o bem mais precioso da minha vida. Disse Sesshoumaru com um pequeno sorisso nos lábios.

Sem que Sesshoumaru esperasse, InuYasha levanta e abraça o irmão.

- Obrigado Sesshoumaru. - Eu não sei o que fez, mas você salvou a Kagome. - Não sei como posso lhe agradecer.

- Sei que faria o mesmo por Rin. - Agora devemos nos concentrar em eliminar o Naraku.

InuYasha balançou a cabeça afirmamente, pegou Kagome nos braços e voltou para o vilarejo. [fim do flash back


	3. Os sentimentos de Rin

3º capítulo:** " Os sentimentos de Rin "**

Kagome olhava a foto e pensava:

- Como a Rin ficou bonita...

- Será que passou pelo mesmo que eu?

Por mais que Sesshoumaru escondê-se, Kagome sentia que ele amava Rin. Não mais como criança, mas sim como mulher.

Já haviam se passado 5 anos desde que Kagome salvou Rin. InuYasha e Sesshoumaru conseguiram matar o Naraku juntos. Sesshoumaru desistiu de tomar a tessaiga de seu irmão.

A foto foi tirada alguns dias depois da luta contra Naraku. Rin estava como sempre ao lado de Sesshoumaru, mas estava diferente, havia crescido bastante. Já tinha seu corpo totalmente desenvolvido e era da mesma altura que Kagome e Sangô.

Com apenas 14 anos Rin já era uma mulher, e seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru cresciam mais a cada dia, desde que ele disse que ela era seu bem mais precioso.

- Será que Rin é feliz? - Será que seu amor é correspondido?

Sesshoumaru desejava ter Rin como sua esposa, mas ele partilhava do mesmo pensamento de seu irmão. Pensamento que o levou a deixar Rin vivendo no vilarejo com vovó Kaede, Sangô, Miroku e Shippou.

Desde que Kagome partiu, InuYasha evitava ficar muito tempo no vilarejo, pois lembrava de Kagome partindo de sua vida.

Rin já estava no vilarejo a quase 1 ano. Ela pensava sempre em Sesshoumaru, não perdia as esperanças de que ele volta-se para buscá-la.

- Quando você voltará? - Eu te amo Sesshy ...


	4. A decisão de Kagome

4º capítulo:** " A decisão de Kagome "**

Uma semana depois, chegou o aniversário de Kagome, que completava 21 anos. Mesmo sendo uma data especial, Kagome continuava triste. Sua mãe decidiu conversar com ela sobre seus sentimentos.

- Kagome querida, desde que você voltou da outra era que você não é mais a mesma.

- Não é nada mamãe, eu estou bem ...

- Não, não está. - Você não sorri mais, não se diverte, está sempre triste. - E quase toda noite você chora e chama pelo InuYasha nos seus sonhos.

- Eu o amo tanto mamãe ...

Kagome chorava abraçada a sua mãe, que alisava seus cabelos.

- Seu corpo está aqui, mas sua mente e seu coração ficaram na outra era. - Você deve ficar onde seu coração quer estar.

- Mas mamãe ..., eu não posso deixar você, o vovô e o Sota.

- Eu sei que a saudade será grande, mas se você estiver feliz, qualquer sacrifício será valido.

- Eu amo você mamãe, amo todos vocês!

No dia seguinte Kagome se despediu de sua família, pegou algumas coisas e pulou no poço.

- Adeus minha querida Kagome. - Seja muito feliz.


	5. O último fragmento e as escolhas do cora

5º capítulo: **" O último fragmento e as escolhas do coração "**

Rin passeava perto do poço, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- Olá Rin! - Como você está?

- Senhorita Kagome!

Rin correu e abraçou Kagome. - Pensei que você não voltaria mais!

- Eu também pensei que jamais voltaria Rin, mas meu coração queria voltar mais que tudo.

- Como estão todos? - Estão bem? Perguntou Kagome se sentando no chão.

- Sim. Sangô casou com Miroku e está grávida, foram até o vilarejo doclã dos exterminadores para rezar. Shippou ficou no vilarejo junto com a vovó Kaede, enquanto eu vim passear.

- E o InuYasha? Kagome pergunta meio tímida.

- InuYasha só aparece às vezes. Não gosta de ficar perto do poço ...

- E o Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não o vejo a quase um ano ...

- Por quê? Perguntou curiosa.

- Ele disse que me ama, mas que não pode ficar com uma humana.

- Eu sei como se sente Rin. O InuYasha me disse a mesma coisa, antes de eu partir.

- O quê vocês fizeram com a jóia de quatro almas?

- A vovó Kaede mandou construir um santuário, onde a jóia fica protegida por uma barreira.

- Rin?

- Sim, Kagome?

- Você ama o Sesshoumaru? Faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ele?

- Que pergunta Kagome! É claro que sim!

- Então escute a proposta que vou lhe fazer.

Kagome explicou seu plano para Rin, que ouvia com atenção.

- Sim Kagome! Sim!

As duas foram para o vilarejo, onde contaram tudo para vovó Kaede e Shippou.

- Se vocês fizerem essa escolha com o coração, a jóia fará o que vocês querem.

- Sim vovó, nós duas desejamos isso!

Kagome falou para a senhora Kaede.

- Shippou, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Sim Kagome, pode pedir o que você quiser!

Shippou ainda estava surpreso com a volta de Kagome, e ainda mais com o que ela pretendia fazer.

- Procure o InuYasha para mim, mas não diga que voltei, diga que a vovó Kaede precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa.

- Sim, pode deixar!

Shippou se transforma em uma bola flutuante e sai a procura de InuYasha.

- E o Kouga e a Ayâme vovó? Ode estão?

- Eles decidiram voltar para as terras ode é o domínio dos youkais lobos, onde se casariam e viveriam juntos dos seus.

Vovó Kaede contou tudo o que aconteceu enquanto Kagome esteve na outra era.


	6. O último fragmento e a transformação do

6º capítulo: **" O último fragmento e a transformação do amor "**

Quando começou a anoitecer, Kagome e Rin foram em direção ao santuário, onde a jóia ficava guardada. Kagome retirou a jóia do altar e colocou o último fragmento.

No momento em que Kagome e Rin juntaram suas mãos, a jóia brilhou com tanta intensidade, que mesmo nas terras mais distantes o brilho era visto.

Sesshoumaru estava distante do vilarejo, mas quando viu aquele imenso brilho vir do local onde sua amada Rin estava, começou a correr o mais rápido que podia em direção a ela.

- Rin! O que será que está acontecendo? Ele pensava enquanto corria.

InuYasha e Shipppou, que já estavam a caminho do vilarejo, começaram a correr quando viram o imenso brilho que vinha de lá.

- Shippou, o que está acontecendo lá?

- Eu não sei InuYasha!

Shippou sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não contaria nada a InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo ao vilarejo.

- O quê aconteceu? Onde está a Rin? Sesshoumaru perguntou a vovó Kaede, que olhava para o santuário com lágrimas nos olhos.

- InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, o que está acontecendo é a transformação do amor.

InuYasha sentiu o perfume de Kagome, que pensou que nunca sentiria.

Quando o santuário parou de brilhar, Kagome e Rin saíram, com longos cabelos prateados e lindos olhos dourados.

- Kagome ... é você? Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

A garota se aproximou, e apenas sorriu. Sorriu como a muito tempo não fazia.

- Sim InuYasha, eu voltei para ficar com você para sempre. Ela disse e depois o beijou.

- Olá Sesshy ..., Disse a outra garota, indo de encontro a Sesshoumaru.

- Rin? O quê aconteceu? Como vocês duas ficaram assim? Perguntou, ainda surpreso com a aparência das duas garotas.

- A Kagome decidiu voltar, pois ela era infeliz na outra era.

- É verdade Kagome? Perguntou InuYasha, abraçado a ela.

- Sim, e a minha família me apoiou nessa decisão.

- Mas por quê vocês estão com essa aparência diferente?

- Nós usamos o poder da jóia para nos transformar em youkais cachorro.

- O quê? InuYasha e Sesshoumaru perguntaram ao mesmo.

- Antes de eu partir, você disse que não podería-mos ficar juntos, pois eu era uma humana. E o Sesshoumaru disse o mesmo para Rin, antes de deixá-la aqui no vilarejo.

- Agora podermos viver por centenas de anos, assim como vocês. Rin completou.

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

- Você realizou o meu maior sonho. Ficaremos juntos para sempre.

- Arurun! Sesshoumaru chamou seu dragão de duas cabeças, que desceu ao encontro de seu mestre. Sesshoumaru pôs Rin sobre o dragão, e subiu em seguida.

- Até logo InuYasha. Seja feliz com a Kagome.

- Obrigada Kagome! Até logo! Rin sorria feliz, abraçada a Sesshoumaru.

Obedecendo a ordem de seu mestre, Arurun partiu, levando Sesshoumaru e Rin em direção às terras do Oeste.

- Seja feliz Sesshoumaru! Cuide bem da Rin! Gritou Kagome.

- Kagome ..., você não poderá mais ver sua família. Não ficará triste?

- Sentirei muita saudade, mas eu precisava do meu coração para viver. E ele ficou aqui, junto de você. Somente ao seu lado eu poderia ser feliz novamente.

InuYasha chorou, emocionado com as palavras de Kagome.

- Nunca mais você será infeliz Kagome. Eu prometo que não a deixarei jamais.

InuYasha terminou a frase com um beijo. Um beijo que iniciava uma nova vida, cheia de amor e alegrias, para um casal que conseguiu quebrar a barreira do tempo para ser feliz.****

FIM


End file.
